Talk:Crippling Shot
This seems like an unlinked skill. There is no specific benefit when using Crippling Shot to having a higher Marksmanship, yes? (You presumably do more damage as with all bow attacks, but?) Probably not the only attack skill like this, I suppose. --JoDiamonds 01:18, 3 March 2006 (CST) it sure does seem that way. I have the strategy guide, and it says nothing about the skill increasing as you increase your marksmanship skill. I don't actually have the skill yet with my ranger though, so I don't know if it is true or not. Loser223 12:28, 3 March 2006 (EST) It should be 50% fail with 7 marksmanship or less imo 01:52, 3 March 2006 (CST) Ha! Totally changed just now. And now it's linked, and coincidentally just like 152.10.196.31 said it was ... what does he know that we don't? --JoDiamonds 20:52, 3 March 2006 (CST) Any reason to use this and not Pin Down? The only reason I can think of is the spammability (and, face it, a 15 energy skill isn't really too spammable for a ranger).--Spawn 16:22, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :16 expertise -> 5 energy. Not good to use now as ppl are using draw conditions, also W/As are making snares useless Skuld 16:30, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :In a flag running context, the non-block/evade combined with spammability was very important. In a one on one fight with the enemy flagger, you don't want to let him cap just because he was paying attention and dodged your pin down or lose a fight because he brought whirling defense or distortion. You can't dodge crippling shot forever while still getting somewhere. A ranger runner didn't really spend much energy on anything except crippling shot (perhaps distortion). Crippling shot rangers aren't uncommon in GvG, though it seems most of the higher ranked guilds have tossed them since the nerf. --68.142.14.9 17:32, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :What nerf to be exact? (just curious) Robin 14:53, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::You can look back through the game updates or the history of the article. But, this used to cost 10e and the cripple used to be a flat 8s, making this effectively unlinked. --68.142.14.19 23:33, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::: I would so rather have grenths grasp and a cold weapon ::::Grenth's Grasp and a cold weapon doesn't hit from a distance. Ranger Bows do. The whole point of crippling shot is to snag approaching or fleeing enemies from a safe distance. You can't do that with a scythe.--Ninjatek 19:02, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::What if you threw the scythe? One of the guys in my school's archery club once got bored and tried throwing a arrow at the target. I later contemplated throwing my bow to see how far it would go. --Curse You 21:36, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::: you are an incredibly strange person. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:38, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'll bet about 50 feet, if you toss it end over end. Might be able to hit a target at that distance, if it went it on an end. But I bet your archery teacher might not like that. --50x19px user:Zerris 10:43, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Progression (energy) by expertise ← Moved from Build:R/Me Cripshot Ranger *4 Expertise, 13 Energy *6 Expertise, 11 Energy *8 Expertise, 10 Energy *10 Expertise, 9 Energy *11 Expertise, 8 Energy *12 Expertise, 8 Energy *13 Expertise, 7 Energy *14 Expertise, 7 Energy *15 Expertise, 6 Energy *16 Expertise, 5 Energy :You could have found out just by using the expertise page... -Silk Weaker Cripshot rejoins us once more Damnit. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Heh, not going to be as useful as it was in its glory days. Still linked to Marksmanship and with MT, RC, Draw, and others running rampant... still could end up being useful again though. BA gets old. --NYC Elite 10:30, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::You're kidding, right? It's meta again? Sigh. Grenth's Grasp + Called Shot, please. -_- ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:32, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::Enchant removal. 1 slot as opposed to 2. Doesn't need an icy string. You get mending touch. Lord of all tyria 10:35, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You get the ever-popular Mystic Regen though... Guess it does require you to spread out your points an awful lot though. Harrier's Haste works just fine anyway and doesn't take an elite slot. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:37, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Isn't that harrier's grasp that cripples while moving, not haste? In a split, access to mending touch might just save your life. Lord of all tyria 10:40, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::R/D suck. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:24, 18 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is awesome now :D P A R A S I T I C 16:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Hell yeah, we're running this again. It's sweet. :Is Grasping really meta now? I can't see that happening... -Silk Weaker 09:01, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Use Someone just tell me, why is the cripshot ranger any good?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:00, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Ability to snare people at range every second is my guess. --Shadowcrest 02:01, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Spammable, unblockable ranged cripple with automatic cover condition (Apply Poison) --Gimmethegepgun 02:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh snap, I didn't know this was even unblockable >.> -Shadowcrest 02:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) OH NOEZ! yup this has been nerfed to hell now... rofl jk this was a near pointless nerf 24.238.94.19 23:06, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Cripshot is an ELITE, costs 10 en and has a recharge of 2 seconds now; on the other hand, Signet of Pious Restraint can be fueled permanently with a cheap 5 en enchantment, of which you can reap the benefit in other situations. You don't see the nerf, do you? ::Lol at the person who thinks pious is a better skill than cripshot. Lord of all tyria 15:43, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::You've seen the meta lately? No? Well, you should... ::::Leave him, he's only 16, he can no other but lol :P Maybe he'll find out one day, who knows ;-P ChaosCom 13:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::If you have expertise (Which any ranger should), the cost will be pretty low, and the recharge is meh. —♥May♥Wick♥ 15:50, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::At least I get the point. Better use Complicate or Icy Prism against Sig of P. Restraint. OTOH a Ranger with Stride and this skill can't be interrupted that easily. Who bothers bringing Leech Signet for that purpouse?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC)